Pomp and Circumstance
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Blaine's finally graduating, and much to Kurt's chagrin, he and Sam act like dweebs onstage. Klaine fluff with Blam friendship, no spoilers for s5 at all!


**I have the unholy desire for Blaine and Sam to act like this at their canon graduation, you guys, so I _had _to write it.**

* * *

><p>"God, can you believe this is happening?" Kurt asked Rachel excitedly, bouncing slightly on his feet. They were in the McKinley auditorium waiting for the senior graduation assembly to start, and the elated atmosphere was infectious. "Blaine's finally getting out of this hellhole!"<p>

"I know!" Rachel squealed back at him, taking one of his hands in both of her own and bouncing along with him, black skirt flipping wildly. "I can't believe it's been a year, though, weren't we just graduating like last week?"

"I'm pretty sure this year has lasted like three years, Rach," Kurt said. "For some reason it's felt impossibly long."

At that moment, the lights flicked on and off to signal that the program was about to start. "Ladies and gentlemen, your McKinley High School Class of 2013!" came a voice from the loudspeaker. "Artie Abrams!"

Artie wheeled in from the far side of the auditorium to enthusiastic cheers. Kurt could just barely see his mom leaning down to kiss him on the forehead and Kitty almost throwing herself over the partition wall into his lap with the force of her happiness, blonde curls flying behind her.

"Tina Cohen-Chang!"

Tina entered from the side closer to Kurt and Rachel, much to their delight. She gave a quick curtsy and started rushing for the stage, but Kurt managed to grab onto her and drag her in for a fleeting group hug with Rachel before she could escape them, Unique and Marley cat-calling all the while. As Tina hugged Artie onstage, the next name was called.

"Sam Evans!"

Sam was on the same side Artie had entered from, and if Kurt could make him out right, he was doing a John Wayne impression in the doorway. His slow, wide-legged strut confirmed that guess, causing Kurt to stifle a snort even as he applauded and cheered.

"Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt let out a deafening scream at that name, Rachel matching him decibel for decibel at his side. Blaine was on the same side as them, thankfully, and he ran directly to Kurt for a tight, brief hug that Rachel glommed onto. Kurt kissed him on the forehead, and as they pulled back he could see tears in Blaine's eyes and feel some forming in his own.

"You wore the tie," Blaine called out as he made his way toward the stage, smile blindingly bright and tears streaming freely.

"Of course I did!" Kurt yelled back. His bow tie was striped sunny yellow and rich turquoise, part of a care package Blaine had sent him one day when he had been complaining on Skype of midterm stress. Kurt had instantly called Blaine to thank him and returned the gesture by sending Blaine a new bow tie of his own, bright red with the words 'I Heart NY' printed all over it in minuscule font. Unsurprisingly, Blaine was wearing it underneath his graduation robe, the reds an almost perfect match, tacky as it was.

Kurt was still whooping and hollering for Blaine as he climbed onto the stage and ran toward Sam in celebration, but the next events he saw made him drop his head and pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Blaine had opened his arms as he was dashing toward Sam, and Sam took that opportunity to open his own arms and launch himself at Blaine for a truly frat-tastic chest bump that almost knocked Blaine offstage with its force. Blaine recovered quickly and started laughing so hard he was bent over, but Kurt had to restrain himself from running onstage to chew Sam out.

"It was only a joke, Kurt, Blaine's fine, look!" Rachel tried to placate him, placing a comforting hand on the crook of his arm. Kurt didn't feel any less angry, however. "Oooh, they're going to sing!"

As the underclassmen members of New Directions hustled to the stage to sing with the seniors one last time, Kurt took a few deep, calming breaths. _You can always chew him out in the choir room after this, Hummel_, he told himself, and with that thought in mind he settled down and enjoyed the performance of "Long Live," even shedding a few tears by the end.

Once they all had gathered in the choir room afterward, though, Kurt's temper had re-asserted itself.

"Sam Evans!" he yelled as he strolled through the doorway and across the room to Sam, finger pointing in a way that would probably make Cooper shed a proud tear. "Don't you _ever_ try to break my fiance like that again!"

"Hey, whoa, dude!" Sam said, backing away slightly and holding his hands up like a shield in front of him. "It was an accident!"

"You almost sent him flying into the audience!" Kurt said, spine tense as he tried to loom into Sam's personal space. "He could have- mmph!" He was cut off as he was turned and felt lips suddenly press against his own, startling him.

"I appreciate you defending my safety, baby, but I'm fine," Blaine said after he let Kurt come up for air. "And I'm free!"

"You're free!" Kurt said, mood shifting rapidly from angry to jubilant. He threw his arms around Blaine and hugged him before spinning him around in the air, causing them both to laugh joyfully. "Oh my God, can you just move in, like, tomorrow, please?"

"If I was packed, I'd say yes," Blaine said, refusing to let go of Kurt even after he was solidly back on the ground. Kurt couldn't say he minded. "Can you settle for date night at Breadstix tonight?"

"I suppose," Kurt teased. He linked arms with Blaine and walked out of the room, choosing to ignore Sam's louder-than-intended "Thanks, bro!" to Blaine in favor of pecking Blaine on the cheek as they walked toward his car.


End file.
